Cheese Orbs
Plot On the other side of the lake from Camp Kidney, all of the residents of Acorn Flats are preparing for their annual International Cheese Ball. All, that is, with the exception of Patsy, who happens to be allergic to cheese. However, her tinkerer friend Nina has a solution for her: she has created a mechanical suit to ensure no cheese will reach Patsy. With the use of this suit, Patsy can go to the Cheese Ball! However, it turns out that there are still some kinks to work out with the suit, and after it crashes and messes up Patsy's hair, Patsy angrily tells Nina to keep her experiments away from her and goes off with Gretchen to fix her hair. Dispirited, Nina heads off to her science workshop in the woods. While their, she scans the stars, dreaming about aliens, only for one to suddenly appear right in front of her telescope. After an initial spate of fear, Nina soon is overwhelmed with amazement by the existence of aliens and invites them in. The aliens demand cheese, but cannot find any in the building; however, they are soon informed by Nina that there will be an International Cheese Ball–tomorrow. The fact that they will have to wait leads the aliens to convene and try to figure out a strategy. After a short meeting, they decide to stay with Nina for the duration under the reasoning that she is weird, but harmless. Nina is overjoyed to hear this, especially when it turns out that the aliens have lasers. Meanwhile, Patsy and Gretchen are heading over to find her, because Patsy feels guilty for snapping at Nina now that her hair is back to normal. However, when they arrive at her lair, it turns out that she does not want to hang out with them because she is busy with her "new friends." Intrigued, Patsy and Gretchen enter only to find that her new friends are short, pink, single-eyed and tentacled. They soon get over their fear to question why Nina would prefer aliens to them, only to find that Nina's dream is to hang out with highly-intelligent extraterrestrial species–and besides, these aliens have lasers. Patsy and Gretchen are soon sent packing, much to Patsy's dismay, but Gretchen is not worried, predicting that Nina will be back by morning. However, the next day it turns out she was wrong, and Nina is still infatuated with the aliens, even if the aliens are becoming repulsed by her. Patsy concludes that they need to find something more interesting than the aliens, and seek to get Nina's attention by finding other mythological creatures. However, it seems that Nina is not interested in these, as she ignores Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and even a leprechaun when Patsy and Gretchen bring them to her attention. As the hour of the Cheese Ball draws near, Gretchen and Patsy have resigned themselves to Nina not coming back. To make matters worse for Patsy, Lazlo then arrives with some of his cheese, which causes her to burst into tears. Gretchen then angrily reprimands the monkey until, in the middle of her lecture, she realizes that Patsy's cheese allergy might be the key to getting Nina back. Thinking quickly, she convinces Patsy to come with her and drags her off. Nina, meanwhile, does not realize that she is in serious danger of being vaporized, as the aliens have become well and truly sick of her. However, before the aliens can give in to their urges, their alarms go off, signaling that it is time for cheese. While she takes them to the Cheese Ball, though, strange things are going on inside, for Gretchen is feeding Patsy all the cheese at the Cheese Ball. By the time that the aliens arrive at the entrance, Patsy's allergic reaction has started: she has bloated to a large size and looks positively freakish. She and Gretchen then exit the Cheese Ball, with Patsy on Gretchen's shoulders and both in a trenchcoat, interrupting Jane Doe's speech just as she is starting it. Shocked, Nina asks what the creature is, only to be told that it is the alien "Gorgonzola" from the planet of Larzonia, and as proof of extraterrestrial origins, "Gorgonzola" comes equipped with lasers. The only members of the crowd not focused on "Gorgonzola" are the actual aliens, who instead of questioning the new alien make their way into the Cheese Ball, intending to pull off a heist. Outside, however, the scheme soon unravels, and "Gorgonzola" is revealed as Patsy having an allergic reaction and Gretchen. The fact that her friends were willing to do this for her tugs at Nina's heartstrings, though, and she pulls them into a hug. Inside the Cheese Ball, though, the aliens have found that there is no cheese whatsoever. Frustrated, the three aliens exit, with their leader both notifying Jane Doe that there is no cheese and swearing revenge upon Earth for its consistent denial of their cheese desires. For the gathered crowd outside, however, the biggest worry is not the aliens, but rather the fact that there is no cheese at the International Cheese Ball. Trivia *Strange Trout from Outer Space and Cheese Orbs was the two-part Camp Lazlo special for Cartoon Network Invaded. In it, the plot behind the invasion is finally revealed: Finding Cheese *Nina has a secret place in where she does her inventions. *'Continuity Error:' It has been said and proven that Patsy is allergic to cheese, but she's seen eating a grilled cheese sandwich in I've Never Bean in a Sub. *This is another episode the revolving on Acorn Flats and Squirrel Scouts. Quotes *'Alien 3': The chatty chatterbox says there will be cheese in 24 earth hours! *'Alien 2': Is it safe to stay with the earthling? *'Nina': (Enters dressed in a spacesuit) Taa daa! Check out my neat new space jumper. *'Alien': It's weird. It's harmless. We'll stay. *'Jane Doe': Uh, folks? There's just a little bit of bad news. (laughs nervously) There is no cheese. (Everyone runs away in horror.) Errors *In the credits, Toodie's name is misspelled as Tootie. Transcript Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Episodes